fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Shigen
Shigen (シゲン), birth name Theo (テオ Teo, 'Teo' in the fan translation), is a playable character from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. He is a member of the Sea Lion and the right-hand man of Holmes. He is also the only character who is capable of wielding the ☆Dullahan. Profile Theo is the son of the Zoan warrior Shigen and the witch Karla, which makes him the nephew of Zeek. His parents were loyal followers of the Theocracy of Gerxel. However, his father eventually learned too much about Gwenchaos's plans and was executed. When Karla was later assigned to be a concubine of King Bahanuke of Canaan, she regretfully abandoned her infant son and left him with Yoda, who raised him alongside his daughter Julia. As a teenager, Theo asked Yoda about his birth parents and discovered that they were worshipers of Gerxel. At the age of fifteen, he left Il Island alone and traveled to the Theocracy of Gerxel, where he witnessed the tragic plight of the Zoans firsthand. He became one of the Theocracy's warriors and thought of nothing except devoting himself to Gerxel. At some point, he rescued Sherra from her execution in a prison camp. However, he eventually realized that Gwenchaos had no intention of helping the Zoans, and he decided to abandon the Theocracy and fight for the Zoans his own way. He asked Sherra to run away with him, but she refused and called him a traitor. Afterward, Shigen returned home and was scolded harshly by Yoda. He later left the island again to work under Admiral Vals of Granada. Vals decided to call Theo by "Shigen" instead, since Vals didn't approve of any name given by Karla. He eventually became the first mate of Holmes's ship, the Sea Lion. Shigen is introduced in-game after the Sea Lion wins a battle against the Isla Pirates led by Maerhen. If Vega is sent with Holmes's army after the first route split, Krisheena approaches Shigen and asks him to kill Vega for her, as Vega had assassinated her lover years before. He refuses to do it until she starts crying, after which he begrudgingly agrees to duel him. During the duel, Krisheena has a change of heart, but the Shigen and Vega become increasingly determined to kill one another despite her attempts to stop them. Eventually, they are forced to end their duel once Holmes intervenes at Krisheena's request. If Shigen is defeated before Chapter 24, he will be saved by Sherra, will warp in and rescue him. Then, after Chapter 31, Shigen and Sierra will both join Holmes's army. Regardless of whether or not Sherra is recruited, Shigen will become a key character after Katri leaves the group to stay with her parents. If Shigen is defeated in battle after this, the player will incur a Game Over. In the ending, Shigen convinces Katri to act aloof toward Holmes in an attempt to get Holmes to admit his true feelings toward her, but the plan does not succeed. Instead, he returns to Salia and retrieves Katri, bringing her on the Sea Lion to travel around the world alongside Holmes, Runan, and Enteh. Depending on events triggered during the story, he will be accompanied by Julia, Sherra, or Krisheena in the ending. Personality Shigen serves as an advisor and first mate to Holmes, and he frequently makes sarcastic or witty comments to Holmes. Unlike most of his allies, he understands the situation that the Zoans are enduring, as he had once fought for their cause alongside them. However, he does not feel any love for Karla, whom he cannot forgive for abandoning him and his father. He also makes fun of Julia for her lack of experience as a fighter, but he takes back his words after she learns the Dragon Saint skill. In-Game Recruitment Automatically from the start of Map 11. Base Stats Growth Rates |60% |30% |5% |45% |40% |30% |30% |22% |0% |} Supports *Julia *Vega *Sierra *Krisheenu *Yoda Promotion Overall Shigen is the third recruitable swordfighter who joins the player's party and rivals Vega as the best of them. He has fairly balanced stats, with his Skill and Speed being the highest. His personal sword, the ☆Dullahan, revives him whenever he reaches 0 HP with it equipped, making him an excellent tank. However, as typical for a unit of his class, his defensive stats are rather poor. Because he is required for deployment in many of Holmes's chapters, he is highly recommended to use and an asset to the team. Quotes Death Quotes *Before Map 24 Shigen: Gah... This is the end, huh...? Holmes... I'm sorry, buddy... Holmes: No... Shigen's been killed?! That's ridiculous! I won't believe it! He can't just die like that! ... Shigen... Tell me it's not true... You can't be dead... Sherra: Shigen... I will not let you die... *After Map 24 Shigen: Kuh... This is where it ends, huh? Holmes... Sorry, my friend... Holmes: ... Shigen... Tell me it's not true... You can't be dead... Gallery TSShigen.png|Portrait of Shigen File:shigen swordmaster.png|Shigen's battle model as a Swordmaster. Category:Male Characters